


Tu es l'homme que j'aime !

by Yoola_gbt



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Lemon, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28812969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoola_gbt/pseuds/Yoola_gbt
Summary: Aomine enchaîne les coups d'un soir, depuis qu'il sait que son coeur appartient à Kagami. Un jour, voulant que les choses changent entre eux, Kise oragnise un week-end qui peut-être l'aider à cette tâche.Que leur réserve ce week-end ?
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya, Aomine Daiki/Kagami Taiga
Kudos: 2
Collections: aominexkagami





	Tu es l'homme que j'aime !

Alors qu'il était sur le chemin du lycée, Aomine pensait de nouveau à sa soirée de la veille. Vous vous en doutiez, il l'avait passé avec une jeune fille qui répondait en tout point à ses critères de charme. Et bien entendu, il n'y a qu'un seul pour Aomine, un seul point indispensable pour qu'une femme soit belle pour lui : sa poitrine. Elle pourrait avoir la dentition totalement dézinguée, si elle a des gros, il n'en faut pas plus pour l'as de la génération miracle. 

Cependant cette nuit avait un arrière goût amère d'habitude, au fond du cœur de Aomine. Depuis un petit moment maintenant, Daiki était en connaissance de ses sentiments amoureux envers son rival, la lumière de Seirin, au corps d'Apollon, aux cheveux flamboyants et au caractère aussi brûlant que le feu. Et dès qu'il réalisa, au cours d'une partie de un-contre-un, que son cœur bavait d'Amour pour ce basketteur carmin, l'as de la génération miracle n'effectuait que des soirées de ce genre. Une fille, un lit, du plaisir et voilà qu'il passait une soirée des plus banales pour lui. Il enchaînait les coups d'un soir pour se vider la tête et accessoirement, les couilles. Malheureusement, aujourd'hui, Aomine comprit que cette médicamentation n'avait plus aucun effet. Il agissait ainsi depuis bien trop longtemps, maintenant, il devait se bouger les fesse pour que les choses changent.

Seulement, il ne s'attendait pas à ce sa relation avec _lui_ bascule ainsi, si vite. 

Quelques temps avant la fin des cours, Aomine reçut un message de son ancien coéquipier invisible, Kuroko :

**Kuroko** **:**   
_Salut Aomine_ ****

**Aomine** **:**   
_Salut Tetsu ! Qu'est ce que tu me veux ?_ ****

**Kuroko** **:**

_Kise voudrait organiser un petit Week-end, celui qui précède les vacances, pour qu'on se retrouve tous ensemble. Et on voulait savoir si tu pouvais venir ?_

**Aomine** :  
 _Hum... ça pourrait être sympa_.

 **Kuroko** :

_On se voit dans deux jours alors. Pour qu'on puisse s'organiser tous ensemble, d'accord ?_

**Aomine** :  
 _Ça marche. A dans deux jours. Salut Tetsu !_

Deux jours plus tard, tout les conviés se rejoignirent dans un parc pour discuter des préparatifs. Ils abordèrent le lieu, la restauration, le prix etc... Dans ce groupe d'amis, l'ensemble de la génération miracle et leur binôme était regroupé. L'air était frais, le soleil était doux en cet été, Aomine appréciait être assis à _ses_ côtés. L'air de rie, il lui lançait quelques regards, complices, auxquels _il_ répondait d'un sourire magnifique. C'était agréable, à présent, il ne manquait plus que le courage de faire basculer les choses. 

La famille d'Akashi possédait une maison en bord de mer, non loin d'une ville. Il y avait assez de place pour tout ce petit monde. Les chambres se répartirent de la manières suivantes par couple de deux :

\- Midorima/ Takao

\- Akashi/ Kuroko

\- Himuro/ Murasakibara

\- Kise/ Momoi

\- Aomine/ Kagami

Dans son esprit Aomine fut plus que ravi, le destin était dans son camp. Au fond de lui, son cœur dansait la salsa, mais devant les autres, il se contenta d'esquisser un sourire. Pour l'as de Seirin, c'était une autre histoire... Evidemment, cela ne le dérangea pas d'être dans la même chambre que le hâlé, bien au contraire, il ne pouvait rêver mieux. Aomine et lui s'était trouvé des atomes crochus et leur complicité n'avait cessé de croitre de jour en jour ; alors pourquoi pas ? Ce qui le perturba en revanche, c'était de s'en savoir soulagé... Pourquoi avait-il éprouvé ce sentiment ? 


End file.
